bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki8D
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 22:29, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Grimmjow Grimmjow's last name was confirmed to be spelled Jaegerjaquez. The page is named that way, and it was confirmed in an official volume book and a character databook. Do not change this. Continued changing of this information can and will lead to a ban. Stop changing Grimmjow's last name to "Jaggerjack", as it is an incorrect spelling. "Jaegerjaquez" was confirmed as the correct spelling in an official volume book and a character databook. This is your second warning. Please desist. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:47, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, this is your final warning if you do not stop editing Grimmjow's page in the same manner you have been, you will be banned from the Wiki. What you are doing is Edit Warring and is counterproductive. Thank You Hey there I'm SunXia, a member of the team here at Bleach Wiki!! I'd like to take this time to thank you for desisting in Edit Warring regarding Grimmjow's name!! We understand your point on the matter, we really do as Grimmjow has had many different versions of his name in the various Bleach Media which makes things confusing!! However, we here go by the original source material, that means however Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach decides the name is spelled is how the name will be spelled here as it is what has been established by Kubo!! The spelling of Grimmjow's name has been confirmed by Tite Kubo to be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in his databooks so this is the spelling we have on the site!! On a side note, please do not ever Edit War, no matter how right you think you are, Edit Warring is a serious breach and normally a user will only get one warning for this. As you are new we allowed you several warnings. In future, if you do it again we will have no choice but to block you to prevent such actions. Please read this blog to help you understand policies on this wiki. Thanks :Actually, you continued to Edit War while I was trying to help you so yeah you are now blocked for refusing to adjust your behavior.